


The Intern

by Solomel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Characters Are Adults, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Interns & Internships, Office Sex, One Shot, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solomel/pseuds/Solomel
Summary: Rey's dream of being an intern was far from what she imagined. A day at another company shows her just how much she can dream.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely based on the Milan looks we have been getting!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Hands clenching, Rey inhaled—the everlasting nervousness running through her body. As if she was watching herself, she adjusted in her seat, trying to look the most composed even if she wasn't. Being an intern for a large company was nerve-wracking enough, but being in a new office for the day definitely scared her more.

Rey looked up, the clock the only deafening sound in the quiet lobby, the clicking of heels passing by. Each click echoed in her ear, matching her heartbeat. Being an intern was a dream, actually being one was not what she was expecting. Running around getting espresso shots, biceps sore from the many boxes she had to file. All she wanted was for someone to look through her portfolio. 

"He's not in." The receptionist spoke harshly, startling her. 

"Oh," smoothing her shirt, Rey stood up, "I thought I was meeting with, I believe her name-" 

"He requested you, but it seems as if he's out." The receptionist placed a long page of tasks in Rey's vision. Her fingers tapping the keyboard. Seeing Rey still standing, she glanced up. "Can I help you with something else?" 

Rey grabbed the paper gently, pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who her mean by, he." 

"Your boss for the day who wants their tasks done before they come back." 

"Oh right, yes. Is there a deadline time for these?" 

"Before he comes back." 

Smiling to lighten the mood, Rey grabbed her purse from the couch she was sitting on, waving to the receptionist who wasn't even looking in her direction. Placing her sunglasses, she walked out of the building, the streets already beginning to fill in the early morning. 

She glanced over the list, seeing what she assumed was picking up items, dropping them off. Apparently, shopping for things she saw fit was on the agenda too. Didn't sound too bad. Rey spoke to the universe, automatically wishing for it back. 

Walking around the city, doing a bit of sightseeing while doing her tasks, it all amazed her. Not living anywhere close to the beauty of the town around her. The many people riding on their bikes, giggles from students while walking to the cafe, the loud voices of many store owners greeting each other. 

Glancing at her watch, only thirty minutes had passed by. The sheet of paper in her hands was crossed out—the tasks for the day complete, the last job in this beautiful city. She continued to walk down the streets, taking as much of the enthralling environment around her. 

A hand grabbing her arm, she was surprised by the force bringing Rey to them. Meeting eyes with an older woman, handing her a bowl of gelato. 

"I'm okay, thank you, though," Rey spoke as kindly as possible, seeing the older woman smile wide at her. 

She pushed it into Rey's hand more, "First time in the city, you need to try my gelato from my shop." She gestured to the seats in front of her, a part of Rey wanting to decline again. 

"Okay." Rey exclaimed, "You're very kind. How much?" 

The woman walked away, towards the entrance of her shop, before Rey could hand her money. Feeling a bit of unease, wondering if the person she had spent the day running tasks for is currently waiting for her in their office. Imagining her position to be filled by someone else. 

Placing the bags she was holding on the table, she glanced around the crowd, seeing groups of people walking together, a taller man walking by himself. She wondered who he was, what he did in his life. Being the only two she saw so far walking by themselves. 

Beginning to eat the gelato, she opened a magazine Rey received from one of the shops she entered, glancing over all the catalogs of the newest fashion trends. Dreaming of the day where one of her designs would be on a page of a catalog. 

"I am positive I didn't put gelato in the tasks." A deep voice spoke next to her. Fully knowing who it was as shivers ran down her body.

She looked up, seeing his brown eyes scanning her face. Brown hair down to his shoulders in perfect waves, slightly moving in the wind. The same man walking by himself that she wondered about. Rey heard talk in the office about how attractive he was. How many people he had been with. She's only seen him from afar during company parties, only being able to see his finger raise to push his glasses up. She wondered how they would feel inside of her. 

Squeezing her legs together, Rey smiled small. "Sorry, I was offered some, and I didn't want to decline. I'm finished with your tasks." 

He furrowed his brows, his hand raising to push his glasses up—the ring on his pinky shining in her vision. 

"Okay," He began walking away, confusion settling into her. "Well, come on. I don't have all day to wait." 

Rey quickly grabbed her bags, struggling to catch up to him as she bumped into people on the street. Seeing him turn into an empty road.

"Wait." She breathed, "Fuck, you walk fast." 

She hoped he hadn't heard. 

He didn't say anything for half the walk, his trench coat moving behind him as he walked—his heels clicking on the pavement underneath him. The man walking in front of her was the boss of the company she was interning for the day. The waves of nervousness washing over her, his hand raised again to his face. 

"You should get your glasses fixed." Mistake. "I mean, you keep pushing them up all the time." 

"I'm fine." 

"Right." 

He glanced back, "You watch me all the time?" 

"It's almost distracting." 

"Hm." 

It was just the two of them, the bags in her crinkling from holding all of them. She would have thought that Ben would at least offered to help her out. Feeling the cold gelato run down her hand. 

"So, why'd you pick me?" Rey questioned softly.

He walked to the side of the building, his back resting on the wall as he grabbed a cigarette. Lighting it quickly and bringing it to his plump lips. Rey placed the bags on the ground carefully, hoping he wouldn't get angry. 

The cigarette smoke left his nose first, blowing it away from her face. "Pick you?"

Licking the gelato from her hands, he watched her. The wrong time she told herself, wrong time. 

"Out of all the interns from your company, you chose me, from another town, to come here. Having me run around all day for your tasks." 

"I've heard of you. Wanted to see how well you worked." 

"And?" 

"You're good." 

"Oh, thanks." 

"Don't thank me. The company you already work for taught you well, I assume." A pause. "Or you're just good at what you do." 

Rey swallowed harshly, his eyes never leaving hers while she squinted her eyes from the sun. He was handsome, making a part of her want to get on her knees and give him all the pleasures. Thinking of the dirtiest things she could do with him. Rey thought back to what the feelings of his fingers would feel inside of her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she played with the cracks underneath her feet. 

He held out his hand, passing her the cigarette. She was hypnotized, feeling puffs of air leave her mouth. Not even remembering how she grabbed it. 

"You have lots of interns," Rey spoke, breaking the silence. "This is bad, but what's your name?"

He hummed, shaking his head, "Mr. Solo, Ben is fine. I have a lot of interns that leave early. How'd you know?" 

"Ben, interns, have their own social groups. I heard from another person that a new person arrives every week. A month if you're lucky." Handing him back the cigarette, he chuckled. His fingers were soft and warm. 

"What else have you heard?" 

An intern Rey once met before, said a friend of hers, used to work for this unnamed man she learned the name of. The rumors of sleeping with different women a question that lingered, but everyone knew the correct answer. Even looking at him, she knew the answer. 

"Dumb things that probably aren't true." 

"Let's hear it." 

She shook her head, chuckling small, "No, no it-" 

"That I sleep with everyone? Give them exactly what they want?" Ben tapped his cigarette, the ashes falling close to the tip of her heels. "Is that what you're so afraid to say?" 

"Yeah." 

"What do you think about it?" 

"I don't think anything." He smirked at her, making the lust towards him grow in an overpowering way. "I think it's true," Rey confessed, taking a step back. 

Ben smiled at her, taking another drag of his cigarette, before dropping it on the ground. "Do you believe everything you hear? Come on, I need some help picking up some things, then you are done for the day." 

He bent down to grab some bags, leaving her standing again, his long strides already ahead of her. She quickly bent down after Ben, jogging to him again. "So it's true?" Rey questioned. "You didn't deny it." 

"What is it to you if it's true?" He turned a corner, entering a walkway to a building. "You want it to be true for yourself?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't need to. Finish your gelato." 

-

Ben was a quiet worker, tapping magazines on the shelf that he needed, her hands instantly pulling them out. He would often approve and move on. Other times, he would shake his head, staying in the same spot for minutes before moving on. They both walked to the back of the room, entering a dimly lit office. 

"This yours?" She questioned. 

"Most times, it's quiet but ugly," Ben responded, sitting on his desk with his hands on the side of him. 

She nodded, fixing the curls in her hair, "Not bad, I'm sure the other one is better." 

"Very." 

"Oh, good then." 

Ben looked down at his watch, her eyes scanning his body, feeling his eyes on hers, watching her look at him. She didn't really care. Not at this moment, at least. 

"Like what you see?" 

Without thinking, her lips crashed onto him, feeling Ben tense up underneath her. This was a bad idea, she kept repeating in her head. About to pull away, he kissed her back, his hands gripping her waist to bring her to him harshly. 

Ben's tongue licked the inside of Rey's mouth. Opening hers to allow his tongue to sensually but quickly meet hers. She loved the way Ben tasted, tasting of mint, mixed with hints of vanilla or cinnamon. 

Turning Rey around quickly, his lips found her neck, his large fingers removing the button from her pants. Pulling them down with such passion, she gasped, the cold air hitting her pussy. She felt his erection on her ass, pushing herself back to feel him more. 

"I want you." Rey breathed, gripping the desk in front of her, "Please." 

Ben's hand raised to knead her breast, she moaned quietly, "You want my cock inside of you?" 

"Please." 

Turning her around, he grabbed Rey's hands, leading her to his pants, unbuttoning them with her, "You've wanted me all day. The stories may be false, but I can tell when someone wants to be fucked. That's you." 

He lowered one of her hands, palming him slowly as he sighed, her other hand unzipping his pants. Ben's soft hands, she kept reminding herself. Springing his cock free, he placed her hand around him as best she could, his hand on top of hers. He led her on pumping him. 

"Oh fuck." Rey whined, feeling him get harder with each pump of her hand. She didn't care about his fingers inside of her. She needed his hard cock pressing her sweet spot. 

Ben's lips met hers again, soft grunts entering her mouth from him. Pulling away from her, he turned her around again, his hands on her hips. Aligning with Rey's entrance, he slowly pressed himself inside her. She felt him splitting her open, her chest automatically resting on the desk when she moaned out loud. 

Feeling his hips on her ass, Ben leaned forward, "Be quiet. You don't want everyone to walk in on an intern fucking her boss." Exiting her, he plunged inside of her, finding his quick pace before small groans left him. 

Rey placed her chin on the desk, one of her hands covering her mouth to prevent all the loud moans and whines from escaping her mouth. His hips hit her ass in rhythms, the sounds already loud in the small space they were in. 

"You feel so good." Rey hiccuped quietly through moans, getting up to grip the front of the table to meet back with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Ben gripped her hips harder, sucking in air through his teeth, "You think I wouldn't be able to tell you squeezing your legs together? Like the whore you are." 

She dropped her head, his words hitting the right places inside of her, making the fire begin to spread quickly. "Yes. I wanted to feel you." Rey cried out, feeling him hit her spot again.

Ben's animalistic thrusts made her shut her eyes—deep breaths mixing with her moans quietly leaving her open mouth. Furrowing her brows with the feeling. 

"You're so sexy taking me in like this." He groaned. 

Her cheeks burned, the lovely hairstyle she once wore utterly sticking to her face, from the warmness that enveloped the space. She went to inhale, not noticing Ben's hand over her mouth, fully muffling all her moans. Placing her hand on his wrist, she whined—the overwhelming feeling in her abdomen building with each thrust. 

"You want to come?" Nodding her head quickly, the desire to feel her pleasure would make her do anything, preparing herself to beg for it. "Come for me, Rey."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him as she clenched around his cock. Her head fell back, sweeps of her orgasm making her vision white, the ringing of her ears as she climaxed, hard. 

It wasn't until he pulled out that she realized he had cummed on her ass, his chest heaving with heavy breaths with her. Wiping her hand on the side of her ass, she turned around, bringing his cum into her mouth with a smirk, his eyes widening with what she did. His cheeks turning to shades of red.

"Let's get out of here." Ben exhaled loudly with a smile. 

Both dressing and leaving the small office that she would remember, they walked the majority of the way back next to each other. The sunset glowing an aura around his body, his smirk like he was proud of himself, sitting on his face. Occasionally glancing at her before he chuckled. Reaching the building that Rey had started at earlier, he gripped his chin. 

"This is me. You did an excellent job today." Another smirk, "I'll send kind words to your boss." 

He began to walk inside the bright, tall building, her hand grabbing the tie around his hips, making him stop walking. 

"I should thank you for today."

They both darted their eyes on each other's faces. Ben reached into his pocket, handing her a card. "If you need anything else to be good at, answers are there." He spoke, walking into the building. 

Biting her lip, she looked down at the soft card underneath her fingers, viewing a phone number and his name, uniquely written on the back. She giggled to herself. Walking down the street to her car. Not the dream of being an intern Rey expected.


End file.
